dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Girl's Day
Archivo:20110829_girlsday_dontlookatothergirls-460x412.jpg Perfil *'Nombre del Grupo:' 걸스데이 / Girl's Day *'Género:' Pop *'Agencia: 'DreamTea Entertainment *'Color oficial:' N / A *'Fanclub:' DAI5Y/DAISY *'Debut: '''09 de Julio 2010 Biografía Girl's Day (걸스데이) es un grupo de pop coreano formado por 5 chicas que debutó en el 2010 bajo DreamTea Entertainment. DreamTea Entertainment comenzó las promociones de Girl's Day antes de su debut con la creación de un Fan Cafe oficial, canal de YouTube, cuentas de Twitter para el grupo y cada uno de sus miembros. Un foro hecho para fans y también fue acreditado por la empresa como su foro oficial internacional. El grupo también se dio cuenta de las turbas de destello de baile antes de su debut en los distritos comerciales y de ocio de Seúl ganando mucho interés. El 7 de julio, el grupo lanzó su primer MV "Gyauttung (갸우뚱; TiltMy Head)", y dos días más tarde su primer mini-álbum GIRL'S DAY PARTY #1. Sólo dos meses después de su debut, el 12 de septiembre, se anunció a través del Twitter oficial del grupo de que los miembros Ji Sun y Ji In habían dejado el grupo y dos nuevos miembros se agregarian al grupo. Ji Sunquiere estudiar música individualmente, como ella quería. Y Ji In quiere ser actriz por lo que se concentrará en la actuación profesional. Dos días después, el 14 de septiembre, los dos nuevos miembros fueron anunciados, Yura y Haeri. El 29 de octubre, la nueva formación del grupo lanzó su segundo single digital "Girl's Day Party # 2". En diciembre del 2010, Girl's Day consiguió su primer Programa de television se presenta junto con la banda de chicos de U-Kiss. El espectáculo, We Are Dating, era un derivado del programa de TV del We Are Married y emparejando a tres miembros de cada grupo (Ji Hae, Min Ah y Yura mas U-Kiss Soo Hyun, Alexander y Eli) en la primera temporada. Integrantes ''So Jin thumb|left|220px|So Jin *'Nombre: '소진 / ' 'So Jin *'Nombre real: '박소진 / Park So Jin *'Apodo: '''Sexy Leader (Sexy Lider) *'Posición:' Lider, segunda voz *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 21-Mayo-1986 *'Tipo de sangre:' AB *'Estatura: 167cm *'''Peso: '''47 kg '''Curiosidades Educación: '''Universidad Yeungnam (Ingeniería Mecánica Mayor) '''Aficiones: Limpieza, encontrar una buena canción, composición, tocar el piano Especialidad: '''pintura abstracta '''Le gusta: '''ropa, carne seca,Calamar, Disney Animación, Revistas '''No le gusta: Sucio, cucarachas, ratas Color Favorito: 'Morado Ella ganó un premio en un concurso de matemáticas durante sus días de secundaria. Participo en el 2011 en Flames of Ambition OST Part.3 (욕망의불꽃) ''Ji Hae thumb|left|220px|Ji Hae *'Nombre: '지해 / Ji Hae *'''Nombre real: 우지해 / Woo Ji Hae *'Apodo: '''High-Heeled Ballerina (Bailarina de tacón alto) *'Posición:' Bailarina principal, Rapera *'Fecha de nacimiento: 14-Mayo-1989 *'''Tipo de sangre: B *'Estatura': 163cm *'Peso: '''43kg '''Curiosidades' Educación: '''Universidad de Sungkyunkwan (Danza Mayor) '''Aficiones: El ejercicio, el yoga Especialidad: 'danza tradicional coreana, la danza moderna, ballet, ir de excursión '''Le gusta: '''solo caminar,Tacones altos '''No le gusta: '''Departamento de zapatos, Zapatos de tacones bajos, persona que utiliza serpiente. '''Color favorito: '''Blanco Obtuvo el segundo lugar y un premio especial en una competición de baile en el terreno de las celebradas en un Departamento de Cultura por la ciudad. También se enganchó el gran premio en el segmento de danza moderna de un concurso de música realizado en una universidad cristiana en Seúl en 2007. ''Min Ah '' thumb|left|220px|Min Ah *'Nombre: '''민아 / Min Ah *'Nombre real: '방민아 / Bang Min Ah *'Apodo: '''Loveable Maknae *'Posición: 'Vocalista Principal *'Fecha de nacimiento: '13-Mayo-1993 *'Tipo de sangre: 'O *'Estatura: '165 cm *'Peso: '''49 kg '''Curiosidades Aficiones: 'ver películas. '''Especialidad: '''canto, piano,encanto '''Le gusta: '''gafas, sombreros, Goody, los animales '''No le gusta: '''Sermón, Escala ''Yura thumb|left|220px|Yura *'Nombre: '유라 / Yura *'''Nombre real: 김아영 / Kim Ah Young *'Posición: '''vocalista , bailarina, rapera *'Fecha de nacimiento: 6 de Noviembre de 1992 *'''Estatura: 168cm *'Peso:' 47kg Curiosidades Educación: 'Escuela de Arte Superior de Ulsan (Danza Mayor) '''Especialidad: '''Cuerpo dinámico, Baile Ingreso al grupo el 14 de septiembre del 2010 junto a Haeri tras la salida de Ji Sun y Ji In del grupo. ''Hye Ri thumb|left|220px|Hye Ri *'''Nombre: 혜리 / Hyeri *'Nombre real: '이혜리 / Lee HyeRi *'Posición: '''Vocalista *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 09-Junio-1994 *'Estatura: 166cm *'''Peso: 46 kg *'Tipo de sangre:' AB Curiosidades Educación: Escuela de Arte Superior de Seúl Aficiones: '''ver películas y leer un libro '''Habilidades: Maratón Lo que le gusta: '''Cine '''Lo que no le gusta: Frío y Escaleras Ingreso al grupo el 14 de septiembre del 2010 junto a Yura tras la salida de Ji Sun y Ji In del grupo. Ex Integrantes Ji Sun Perfil ' *'Nombre artístico: Ji Sun (지선)thumb|236px|Ji Sun *'Nombre real: '''Woo Ji Sun (우지선) *'Fecha de nacimiento: 17 de Octubre de 1989 *'Tipo de sangre: '''A *'Estatura: '165 cm *'Peso: '''44kg '''Curiosidades *'Aficiones: '''estiramiento, la lectura, la creación de la coreografía *'Especialidad: caligrafía, paisaje, baile. *Participó en el 19th Hanbyul Music Festival celebrado en el 2006, donde recibió el premio por su coreografía personalmente producido. *Ji Sun también recibió un premio por su video de baile en el SeoulYouth Festival. *Dos meses después de su debut, el 12 de septiembre del 2010, se anunció que ella (y Ji In) dejó el grupo para estudiar música. Ji In '''Perfil *'Nombre artístico:' Ji In (지인)thumb|244px|Ji In *'Nombre verdadero:' Lee Ji In (이지인) *'Fecha de nacimiento: '''13 de Marzo de 1992 *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Estatura: 167cm *'''Peso: 45 kg Curiosidades *'Aficiones: '''cocinar, cantar, ver películas *'Especialidad: Danza, deportes, actuación, baile, canto *Participo en el 2010 en el OST de ARGO OST (#3 Kkumsogeseo) *Dos meses después de su debut, el 12 de septiembre del 2010, se anunció que ella (y Ji Sun) dejó el grupo para concentrarse en su carrera como actriz. OST *'''2011: '''Cupid OST Drama SBS City Hunter. Discografía *Discografía y Descarga Mini-Albums Digital Singles Colaboraciones *'''2011: Tamaki Nami - Ready (Girlie Night feat. Girl's Day) *'2010:' Road for Hope (Seonmul) Enlaces *Fan Cafe Oficial *Twitter Girls Day *Sitio Oficial *Twitter So Jin *Twitter Ji Hae *Twitter Min Ah *Videos Canal de Youtube Oficial Galeria Antiguas Miembros 18549_2Ji Sun2.jpg|Ji Sun 18549_2Ji Sun3.jpg 18549_2Ji Sun4.JPG 18549_2Ji Sun5.jpg 18549_2Ji In2.JPG|Ji In 18549_2Ji In3.jpg 18549_2Ji In4.jpg 18549_2Ji In5.jpg Grupo tn_1279180803_2104118549_2.jpg tn_1279180803_2104118549_2Girl's Day.jpg tn_1279180803_2104118549_2Girl's Day3.jpg tn_1279180803_2104118549_2Girl's Day4.jpg tn_1279180803_2104118549_2Girl's Day5.jpg tn_1279180803_2104118549_2Girl's Day6.jpg tn_1279180803_2104118549_2Girl's Day7.jpg tn_1279180803_2104118549_2Girl's Day8.jpg Girl’s Day en Hanbok.jpg girlsday_1.jpg 05g34372.jpg ffdac_girlsday_twinkle.jpg Girl’s-Day-back-1-600x350.jpg Girl’s-Day-back-2.jpg Girl’s-Day-back-3.jpg girls-day-twinkle-2.jpg girls-day__twinkle-twinkle-06895.jpg 0tt.jpg 498px-Img1.gif 48924.jpg 50795-1024x682.jpg girlsday_concept_1.jpg 292535.jpg Videos thumb|left|250px|Girl's Day - Nothing lasts forever thumb|250px|right|Girl's Day(걸스데이) thumb|250px|left|Girl's Day - Twinkle Twinklethumb|250px|right|Girl's Day - If you give your heart for me thumb|250px|left|Girl's Day - Hug Me Once Categoría:Kgrupos Categoría:Kpop